The present disclosure relates to a projection-type image display device.
In a projection-type image display device, a blue laser light source and a phosphor are used as illumination light sources, for example. A blue light image is generated by using the blue laser light source as the illumination light source. A red light image and a green light image are generated by using a phosphor as the illumination light source.
Specifically, the phosphor is irradiated with a laser beam from the blue laser light source, and thereby converts energy of the received laser beam into yellow light with a wavelength band, including a red band and a green band. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-108486 (Patent Document 1) describes a projection-type image display device using the blue laser light source and the phosphor as illumination light sources.